1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and, in particular, to board games for simulating the play of baseball thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art baseball board games are known that allow same players to simulate the play of baseball. These games typically are played on game boards which commonly incorporate indicia, such as stickers, that are affixed to the upper surface of the game board to form colorful game playing surfaces representative of a baseball field. The game boards generally are stored in a folded configuration with flat segments of the boards overlying each other. The folded game boards are then opened and placed upon a flat surface, such as a tabletop, prior to starting game play. Game play then takes place on the upper surface of the game board about which game pieces are utilized in order to simulate the play of the game.
For those prior art baseball board games utilizing dice, the dice typically are rolled on the upper surface of the game board. Once rolled, it is not uncommon for the dice to roll off of the game board and off of the tabletop or other surface upon which the game board is oriented. This has the effect of interrupting game play and also allows the dice to be lost or, otherwise, misplaced.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved baseball board games which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.